Mes dernières paroles
by Michiyo M
Summary: Toute histoire a un début et une fin. Il se peut que la fin soit heureuse mais aussi qu'elle soit affreuse. Le début peut être compliqué ou tout simplement dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que se passe-t-il quand deux amoureux tentent de briser cette routine ? De forcer leur destin ? Résumé complet si vous cliquez ! C'est du yaoi et un UA !


**One Shot : **

**Mes dernières paroles  
**

 **Rating :** Je pense que T c'est pas mal !

 **Disclamer :** Pour là je ne sais combitième fois, Naruto et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien, les reviews sont mon seul et unique salaire ! Masashi Kishimoto, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me les donner…

 **Note 1 :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un autre OS que j'ai écrit entre deux chapitres de ma longue fic'! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je pense que la suite de _Nos démons ne nous laissent jamais_ devrait arriver bientôt mais comme je ne sais ce qu'en pense les lecteurs, je ne sais pas si je fais bien de continuer à poster mes chapitres…

 **Note 2 :** Pour une fois, je ne pense pas faire de lemon : le style de narration que j'essaye cette fois ne s'y prête pas vraiment… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

 **Note 3 :** Si jamais vous êtes victime de dépression amoureuse, ne lisez pas cet OS. Du moins attendez d'être rétabli !

 **Résumé :** Toute histoire a un début et une fin. Il se peut que la fin soit heureuse mais aussi qu'elle soit affreuse. Le début peut être compliqué ou tout simplement dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que se passe-t-il quand deux amoureux tentent de briser cette routine ? De forcer leur destin ?

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là… Ça me déchire le cœur. Je suis brisé. Laissez-moi vous racontez mon histoire. Notre histoire. Que le temps n'a eu de cesse de détruire… » Yaoi. Deathfic. Naru / ?

 ***** **Flashback** *****

« C'en est assez ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Adieu. Ne revient plus jamais te poster devant moi ! »

Une porte qui claque. Une partie de ma vie qui s'envole. Mon corps qui glisse contre le mur. Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Mes cris qui résonnent dans notre appartement désespérément vide. Le bruit du bonheur qui s'enfuit à cause de la fuite du temps…

 **Cher Naruto,**

 **Cette lettre t'est adressée. Si tu la lis c'est que je n'ai pas été un lâche pour la première fois de ma vie et que j'ai agis avec courage pour te permettre de vivre sans plus avoir à te soucier de moi. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. Ce que tu sais déjà. Ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Ce que je n'ai jamais osé te révéler. Ce que j'aimerais pourvoir te murmurer. Pour toujours. Et à jamais. Je t'aime. Mon seul et unique amour. Naruto… Laisse-moi te raconter mon amour pour toi…**

 **Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, je suis un jeune homme de 20 ans, étudiant en troisième année de médecine dans une grande université de Tokyo. Mes cheveux ont une couleur ébène identique à celle de mes yeux et contrastant grandement avec ma peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Je vis seul avec la fortune dont j'ai hérité à la mort de ma famille dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais 14 ans. Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà parce que tu me connais comme je te connais. Par cœur. C'est trois ans après cet accident que commence mon histoire. Notre histoire…**

 **Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même suite à la mort de mes parents et j'ai bloqué mes émotions et mes sentiments au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai adopté une attitude indifférente envers tout le monde, ce qui n'a pas empêché toutes les jeunes filles de me courir après, espérant faire fondre le mur de glace que j'avais bâti autour de mon cœur.**

 **C'était le jour de la rentrée. Je m'apprêtais à commencer ma dernière année de lycée quand ma vie a basculé. Encore une fois. Mon jugement sur cette journée en général n'est pas objectif du tout car elle reste pour moi la plus belle de toute ma vie bien qu'il y en ait eu d'autres. Je disais donc, je m'étais assis au fond de la classe, dans un coin de manière à être isolé de tous quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans la pièce. Un nouveau. Ta tête me disait quelque chose mais je ne compris pas tout de suite. Un jeune homme grand, blond comme les blés, les yeux bleus rieurs mais teintés de tristesse malgré le grand et chaleureux sourire qui semblait gravé sur tes lèvres roses. Trois petites cicatrices sur tes joues te donnaient un air de félin, mais je préférais te comparé à un renard, à cause de ta couleur de prédilection. En effet, tu portais, ce jour-là comme tous les autres, un t-shirt orange pétant qui épousait ta fine musculature ainsi qu'un sweat orange et un jean slim noir qui moulait tes longues jambes ainsi que des Vans aussi orange que ton t-shirt. Je n'ai, depuis ce jour, pas été capable de détacher mon regard et mes pensées de ton être, apparu devant moi comme un ange tombé des cieux pour se mêler aux hommes.**

 **C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais que tu avais posé ses affaires à côté de moi comme il ne restait plus que cette place de libre. Tu t'es assis et tu as tourné tes yeux vers moi. J'ai cru me perdre dans les deux océans qui me faisaient face et tu ne détournais pas non plus ton regard. C'est alors que je remarquais un détail que je n'avais pu voir tout à l'heure à cause de la distance qui nous séparait. Tu avais percé ton oreille gauche et tu en avais orné le trou d'un bijou que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. Un petit éventail rouge et blanc.**

 _« - Naruto… murmurais-je comme si je craignais de te perdre encore une fois_

 _Tu murmuras mon nom sur le même ton »_

 **Je ne sentais plus les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades qui se posaient sur nous. Je n'entendais plus la voix du professeur qui rentrait dans la classe pour l'habituel discours de rentrée. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que cet être que j'avais cru perdre à jamais et qui se tenait là, devant moi, m'offrant ce sourire sincère qui me manquait tant.**

 _« La voix du professeur me sortit de ma contemplation et je me levais pour lui faire face_

 _\- Hn._

 _\- Anniversaire le 23 juillet. LV1 : anglais, LV2 : Français, Option : Maths renforcée ?_

 _\- Hai Hatake-sensei, répondis-je_

 _\- Bien, Uzumaki Naruto ?_

 _\- Hai Kakashi-sensei !_

 _\- Vous êtes nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Anniversaire le 10 octobre. LV1 : anglais, LV2 : Français, Option : Littérature étrangère en langue étrangère ? Vous viendrez à la fin de la liste pour vous présenter à vos camarades !_

 _\- Hai Kakashi-sensei ! C'est tout bon ! annonças-tu avec un grand sourire made by Naruto »_

 **Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de toi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais là. À nouveau près de moi. Je n'étais pas le seul à te regarder d'ailleurs : toute la classe n'avait d'yeux que pour toi car, il fallait l'avouer, tu étais carrément canon ! Je me rendais compte à ce moment-là que je n'avais jamais réellement pu t'oublier. Malgré ce que je pensais, tu étais toujours là dans un coin de ma tête et les sentiments que je te portais avec. Je n'entendis même pas notre professeur principal, qui était aussi notre professeur de maths, terminer la liste. Je sorti de ma contemplation quand tu t'es levé pour te présenter à la classe. Tu t'es rendu sur l'estrade face à tous nos camarades et as commencé :**

 **« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Certains me connaissent déjà je pense ! Mais bon je vais me présenter quand même : Uzumaki Naruto, 16 ans qui va sur 17 le 10 octobre. Alors ensuite, pour faire simple, je vais faire un portrait chinois ! annonças-tu avec son habituel sourire.**

 **Si j'étais un animal, je serais un renard !**

 **Si j'étais une plante ou une fleur, je serais une rose bleue marine.** _ **Premier coup**_

 **Si j'étais un plat cuisiné, je serais des ramens !**

 **Si j'étais une couleur, je serais l'orange, je pense que vous vous en doutiez !**

 **Si j'étais une chanson, je serais ''Let It Go'' dans la** **Reine des Neiges** **.** _ **Deuxième coup**_

 **Si j'étais un acteur, je serais Johnny Depp, j'adore sa capacité à changer de visage pour être qui il veut !**

 **Si j'étais un métier, je serais journaliste, c'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie !**

 **Si j'étais un objet, je serais un éventail.** _ **Troisième coup**_

 **Si j'étais un vêtement, je serais un kimono traditionnel noir et orange.** _ **Quatrième coup**_

 **Si j'étais un film, je serais** **La Reine des Neiges** **, j'adore Olaf !**

 **Si j'étais un fruit, je serais une tomate ! Ça compte hein ?** _ **Cinquième coup**_

 **Si j'étais un sport, je serais la capoeira, je trouve magnifique quand les gens qui se battent sont assez gradés ! C'est gracieux et puissant, j'adore !** _ **Sixième coup**_

 **Voilà ! Ah oui encore un truc qui a son importance je pense ! Désolée Mesdemoiselles, de briser vos espoirs, mais je suis en couple et je suis gay ! Passons une bonne année ensemble ! »**

 **Les garçons rigolèrent de la tête et des remarquent de leur camarades féminines qui râlaient à coup de « pourquoi tous les beaux mecs sont gays ou pris ou même carrément les deux ? ». Tu es revenu t'assoir à côté de moi alors que je te lançais un regard curieux. Six coups. En tout, j'avais reçu six coups en plein cœur. Tu avais habilement glissé six de nos souvenirs et de mes trucs préférés dans ton portrait chinois. D'abord, le bleu marine est ma couleur préférée et j'adore les roses. Ensuite,** **la Reine des Neiges** **est notre Disney préféré et nous avons tellement rigolé pendant toutes ces merveilleuses soirées où nous chantions comme des gamins debout sur le canapé la fameuse ''Libérée Délivrée''… Troisièmement, l'éventail est le symbole de ma famille, Uchiwa voulant dire éventail. Un jour, lors d'un festival à Konoha, je t'avais acheté un kimono traditionnel parce que tu ne cessais de se plaindre que tout le monde en avait un sauf toi. Nous avions passé une journée merveilleuse… Enfin, tout le monde sait que les tomates sont mon péché mignon : j'adore croqué dedans à pleine dents ou boire du jus de tomate devant un bon film après une longue et ennuyante journée de cours. La capoeira est le seul sport que nous pratiquions tous les deux ensemble et qui a contribué à notre rapprochement. Par contre, mon cœur s'est serré quand j'ai appris que tu étais en couple… Qu'est-ce que je pensais à ce moment-là ? Que tu allais revenir vers moi en me disant que tu n'avais jamais pu m'oublier et que tu ne voulais que moi ? Ce que je pouvais être naïf… Mais en même temps, tu as été le seul ami que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Mon meilleur ami. Mon seul réel ami. Et tu es devenu beaucoup plus…**

 **Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée où nous étions affalés dans le canapé de ton salon regardant un énième Disney et que t'es soudain redressé, me faisant face. C'était le moment où Ariel et Éric s'embrassaient sur le navire avec un merveilleux couché de soleil en arrière-plan. Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes et j'ai répondu à ton étreinte comme si je l'avais fait toute ma vie. Ce fut un échange bref et chaste mais plein de nos sentiments respectifs. Dès ce moment, nous sommes devenus un couple. Nous n'étions qu'en troisième et nous ne connaissions rien à l'amour mais je savais que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi et que tu ressentais la même chose. Je venais de perdre mes parents et toi les tiens et c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés au point d'être inséparable. Toutefois, tu as dû partir pour une autre ville et même si nous avons gardé le contact les premiers mois, au fur et à mesure du temps, nous ne nous parlions plus… Je pensais toujours à toi le jour de ton anniversaire et tu m'envoyais un message lors du mien mais plus grand-chose de plus. J'ai tenté de t'oublier complètement mais je n'ai jamais été capable de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. D'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que toi, Naruto…**

 **Bref, les premières heures de cours se sont passés dans le calme plat mais tout à changer quand l'heure du déjeuner à sonner. Tu t'es levé de ta chaise, a pris ma main et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, m'a entrainé dans les escaliers, direction le toit du lycée. Nous étions seuls et cela nous convenait parfaitement. Il faisait encore beau et légèrement chaud en ce début de mois de septembre mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais à ce moment-là, de la météo ! Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et m'as serré tellement fort que j'ai cru que tu allais me briser en deux ! Toutefois, je ne fis rien pour me libérer, au contraire, je me pressais un peu plus contre toi, m'enivrant de ton odeur qui m'avait tant manqué pendant ses deux ans d'absence. Tu m'as reculé de toi et m'a embrassé avec fougue et désespoir, comme si nous allions de nouveau être séparés. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et t'ai embrassé à mon tour mais je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite :**

 _« - Mais Naruto ? Tu as un petit ami… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça…_

 _\- Baka ! Je t'ai connu plus perspicace ! Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul petit ami et à ce que je sache, nous n'avons jamais rompu ! répondis-tu avec un sourire sincère_

 _\- Mais ça veut dire que tu… enfin que nous deux on…_

 _\- Bah oui ! Tu es toujours et tu as toujours été mon bébé, mon amour… Hey ne pleure pas !_

 _\- C'est parce que je suis heureux !_

 _\- Tu veux toujours de moi en tant que petit ami bébé ?_

 _\- Baka ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends ces mots ! »_

 **Et nous nous sommes rémembrassés pour sceller nos mots. Les jours qui suivirent, les gens se rendirent compte de la relation qui nous unissait et la plupart nous ont félicité. Cependant, il y a des abrutis partout et certains ont commencé à s'en prendre à moi parce que j'apparaissais comme le plus vulnérable de nous deux. Tu étais toujours là pour me défendre mais la situation était de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Nous ne pouvions plus nous afficher sans essuyer une remarque désobligeante ou une insulte. Je ne le supportais plus. Au début, j'ai essayé de surmonté tout ça parce que je croyais en notre amour et en la force de celui-ci. Je pensais que tant que l'on s'aimait, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'en pouvais plus et tu voulais que l'on fasse comme si nous nous étions séparés pour qu'il ne nous arrive plus rien. J'ai accepté en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais malheureusement c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Nous ne nous voyions plus, nous ne nous parlions plus et comme tu n'étais plus là pour me protéger, j'ai dû endurer des passages à tabac quasi quotidien. Les seuls moments où nous étions ensemble, tu me sautais dessus et nous faisions l'amour avant de dormir. Rien de plus. Au final, ce n'était même plus faire l'amour : tu me baisais et tu ne te rendais pas compte que cela me blessait. J'ai fini par t'en parler et nous nous sommes disputés pour la première fois de notre vie. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes au bout d'une semaine avec un kilo de tomate et un Disney en t'excusant. Nous avons dit aux autres que nous étions de nouveau ensemble et la situation c'est de nouveau améliorée. Nous sortions le soir et pendant les week-ends, nous passions de bons moments entre câlins aux intercours et baisers volés le matin en guise de bonjour et le soir avant de nous séparer. J'étais très heureux et je pensais que tu l'étais également. Tu recommençais à faire attention à moi au lit et m'a même proposé d'échanger les rôles. Je t'aimais tellement tu sais… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous avons pu en arriver là… Ou au contraire, je ne le sais que trop bien et je ne veux pas me l'avouer…**

 **Les jours passaient et les gens commençaient à comprendre que leurs menaces et leurs insultes ne nous empêchaient pas d'être heureux alors ils se sont arrêtés. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il avait fallu que tu fasses pour qu'ils arrêtent avant que tout n'explose encore une fois ? J'étais sur mon petit nuage et je n'ai pas remarqué que tu commençais à t'éloigner de moi. Et puis, un jour, la réalité m'a rattrapé et tu m'as annoncé froidement, d'une voix qui ne te ressemblait pas, qu'il fallait mieux que l'on rompe parce que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi. Si seulement j'avais su… Si seulement je t'avais retenu au lieu de m'emporter… A ce moment-là, tu t'étais beaucoup rapproché de Sai et je pensais que tu me quittais parce que tu étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne me suis jamais autant fourvoyé de toute ma misérable vie. Je t'ai hurlé au visage des insanités tout en pleurant et je ne suis pas venu en cours pendant une semaine. Ensuite, j'ai simplement fais en sorte de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec toi. Je t'aimais tellement que je savais qu'un simple contact visuel pouvait me trahir. Tu n'es jamais sorti avec Neji et maintenant je comprends pourquoi… Quel abruti j'ai été n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps, tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Me faire confiance pour que l'on traverse cette épreuve ensemble ! Me dire que ces abrutis t'avaient fait un chantage immonde ! Que tu ne m'avais quitté que parce que tu avais peur de ce qu'ils seraient capables de me faire si jamais à un moment ou à un autre je me retrouvais seul, sans ta protection ! Je m'en suis toujours voulu et je m'en veux encore… Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé de tout le reste de l'année et la rupture a été totale quand nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté à l'université : médecine pour moi et journalisme pour toi. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis et je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Tu as toujours été le seul qui ait réellement compté un jour pour moi.**

 **Mais il a fallu que tu doives m'interviewer pour un de tes devoirs de la fac'. J'étais le major de ma promotion deux années de suite et le journal pour lequel tu travaillais à mi-temps voulait absolument que tu m'interroges pour que tu puisses faire tes preuves. Nous nous sommes revus pour cette entrevue et après une heure de question-réponses inutiles, au moment où nous allions nous serrer la main pour nous dire au revoir, nous nous sommes tout simplement jetés l'un sur l'autre. Je m'agrippais à ton cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et tu me maintenais contre toi par les hanches comme si tu pensais que j'allais** _ **disparaître. Nous nous sommes séparés avant de mourir asphyxiés.**_

 _« - Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te quitter mais je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je t'aime tellement et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…_

 _\- On a toujours le choix Naruto… Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, pourquoi ne pas être revenu avant ?_

 _\- Ils allaient te faire du mal, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire… Je ne suis pas revenu vers toi avant parce que je pensais que tu me détestais…_

 _\- Ils n'auraient pas pu me faire plus de mal que toi quand tu es parti…_

 _\- Je le sais… Je le sais maintenant… Oh mon ange… Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner d'être aussi bête et redevenir mien ? Je suis tout à toi et je veux que tu le saches…_

 _\- Tu es tout à moi et je suis tout à toi Naruto… »_

 **J'avais recraqué. Je n'ai jamais su te résister. Jamais je n'ai pu t'en vouloir quand tu disais que tu m'aimais et encore une fois, je suis retombé dans tes bras. Mais cette fois, tu étais décidé à ne plus me lâcher et cela s'est ressenti dans ton attitude envers mes amis. Tu es devenu surprotecteur, possessif et extrêmement jaloux. Au début, cela ne me dérangeais pas et au contraire, je trouvais même cela adorable que tu me revendiques sans arrêt comme étant tien, mais c'est vite devenu insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus voir mes amis de la fac sans que tu sois également présent parce que tu craignais que je ne te quitte ou qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Au fur et à mesure que je déclinais leurs invitations parce que tu n'étais pas libre pour m'accompagner, ils ont fini par ne plus m'inviter du tout, pensant que je me servais de toi comme excuse pour ne pas les voir. Je t'en ai fait part et tu as dit comprendre. Tu as fait des efforts pendant un moment mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure et tout a recommencé comme avant quand je me suis mis à parler avec une grande fréquence de Suigetsu Hôzuki, un jeune homme que j'avais rencontré à la fac et avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Tu ne pouvais pas le supporter alors que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré et quand je t'ai dit que je sortais un soir avec lui, tu as carrément pété un câble ! Tu as crié comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait et tu as même insinué que je te trompais et que je ne t'aimais plus. J'ai énormément pleuré et j'ai quitté ton appartement en claquant la porte. J'ai retrouvé Suigetsu qui m'a consolé comme il a pu et je suis ensuite rentré chez toi, pour m'excuser mais tu n'as pas voulu me parler. Tu as dormi sur le canapé et même quand je suis venu t'y retrouver, tu n'as pas daigné ouvrir les yeux, feignant de dormir. Comment je le sais ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer après être rentré dans la chambre… Je m'en suis voulu et le lendemain, j'ai tout fait pour que la situation s'arrange et finalement, tu es venu t'excuser. Je suis retombé dans tes bras et ce matin-là, nous avons fait l'amour plus passionnément que toutes les fois précédentes. Je t'aimais tellement et je ressentais ton amour pour moi dans ton étreinte. Après cette journée, tu m'as de nouveau laissé de la liberté de mouvement, tu t'es souvent enquis d'où j'étais et avec qui mais je savais que c'était parce que je te manquais et que nous avions toujours besoin d'être en contact. Cette situation me plaisait beaucoup et nous avons passé une fin année magnifique.**

 **Nous allions chacun rentrer en troisième année de fac quand ce qui allait débuter notre perte se produisit. Nous avions enfin emménagé ensemble et nous vivions un petit bonheur tranquille. Nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux : de l'argent, des amis, de l'amour. Que demander de plus ? Je pensais que cette situation durerait toujours mais encore une fois, je m'étais fourvoyé… C'était à croire qu'on s'aimait au point de mourir loin l'un de l'autre mais que la vie faisait tout son possible pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble ou du moins heureux.**

 **Tu travaillais toujours à mi-temps au Konoha's Planet mais nous continuions tous deux nos études. Nous allions passer notre licence à la fin de l'année et les études nous prenaient de plus en plus de temps. Nous habitions ensemble donc nous nous voyions toujours beaucoup mais de moins en moins longtemps : juste le temps d'un repas rapide ou d'un câlin le soir. Plus de sorties. Plus de soirées devant la télé. Plus de cuisine ensemble. Juste deux colocataires entretenant une relation particulière. Bien sûr, je voyais que tu faisais des efforts pour ne pas me délaisser et me montrer que malgré tout, tu m'aimais et que ça ne changerais jamais. Cependant, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas pu supporter cet éloignement à cause de nos études. J'ai de nouveau pété un câble et t'es blâmé, rejetant l'entière responsabilité de cela sur toi, alors que nous étions tous les deux fautifs.**

 _« - Naruto, j'en ai plus que marre maintenant ! m'exclamai-je alors que tu venais de quitter la table en vitesse un soir pour te remettre au travail_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ? me demandas-tu calmement pour ne rien envenimer_

 _\- Je suis fatigué de cette situation ! On ne se voit plus, du moins pas plus de dix minutes par jour et le travail au journal te prend le peu de temps libre qu'il te reste ! répliquai-je presque méchamment_

 _\- Voyons bébé, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix ! dit-il doucement. Si nous voulons avoir un bon avenir, il faut que nous passions par-là, c'est obligatoire. Et tu sais très bien que je t'aime non ? Il faut juste faire une petite concession pendant deux mois encore et nous serons en vacances !_

 _\- Deux mois ? Mais ça fait déjà quatre mois que ça dure ! Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Et puis même si c'est les vacances après, tu vas passer ton temps avec Kiba et tes amis et on ne va rien faire ensemble, une fois de plus ! crachai-je_

 _\- Tu exagères vraiment là ! Tu as autant de travail que moi avec la fac de médecine ! Et non je ne passerais pas mon temps avec Kiba ! Je te signale que j'avais prévu quelque chose pour ces vacances et que je voulais te faire une surprise mais bien sûr, tu montes encore sur tes grands chevaux et te ne fais aucun effort pour me comprendre ! Tu ne fais que t'énerver une fois de plus ! répondit-il en haussant peu à peu la voix_

 _\- Je ne peux pas le deviner ! On ne se parle quasiment plus ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais je suis me sens délaissé, tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression que je commence à compter de moins en moins pour toi…_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'essaye de faire pour que justement, tu ne te sentes pas délaissé ! Tu as déjà oublié tous les petits cadeaux qui jonchaient les plateaux que je te préparais pour ton petit-déjeuner le week-end ? Et les soirées films/pizza, même s'il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup, où on restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre même si j'avais passé la journée à piétiner pour un reportage au journal et que je ne voulais plus qu'aller me coucher ? Et le dernier matsuri que l'on a fait tous les deux alors que j'avais un dossier à rendre le lendemain à la fac et que j'aurais pu passer la soirée à le relire ? Tu as vraiment oublié tout ça ?_

 _\- Et toutes les fois où tu passais la nuit dans la salle à manger pour bosser alors que je t'attendais pour dormir ? Toutes les fois où nous devions aller nous entraîner au dojo et que tu n'es jamais venu à cause d'un article à rédiger ? Tous ces repas au restaurant que tu as annulé alors que j'avais réservé une table depuis plusieurs mois parce que tu étais fatigué ? Je ne pense toujours qu'à moi ?_

 _\- Tu commences à m'agacer ! Tu ne veux pas voir tous les efforts que je fais et tu restes campé sur ta position de victime alors que je n'ai rien demandé et que tu sais très bien que si je ne fais pas quelque chose avec toi, c'est juste parce que c'est tout simplement impossible ! Je ne te délaisserais sous aucun prétexte ! Tu comprends ça au moins ? Je t'aime mon ange et aucun n'article à rendre ou aucun examen à la fac ne viendra supprimer ce que je ressens pour toi ! répondit-il en se calmant un peu et en se rapprochant de moi mais j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à balancer, trop de colère et de rancœur à évacuer et je repoussais ses bras qui voulaient se poser sur mes hanches_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! dis-je brusquement. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le parfum pour femme certains soirs quand tu rentres du journal ?_

 _\- De quoi ? Tu penses que je te trompe avec une FEMME ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui le dis !_

 _\- Mais tu es fou ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! C'est juste parce que je travaille avec une jeune fille qui met beaucoup de parfum et que nous sommes amenés à travailler sur le même poste de travail ! Tu as si peu confiance en moi… murmuras-tu visiblement blessé mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire !_

 _\- Et bien ne me crois pas… Je n'en peux plus, cette conversation ne mène nulle part et je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je regretterais ensuite. Je préfère qu'on aille se coucher et qu'on oublie ça… Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai avec toi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris ce soir mais je te pardonne et je te prie de me pardonner également si je t'ai blessé…_

 _\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Je suis encore énervé et le fait que tu fuies comme ça la discussion ne m'aide pas à me calmer !_

 _\- Alors là c'est le pompon ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi d'être en rogne ? C'en est assez ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation ! Ne revient pas te poster devant moi en pleurs parce que cette fois ça ne marchera plus ! J'ai tout fait qu'on soit heureux et que tu sois comblé mais visiblement tu es décidé à me faire porter le chapeau à chaque fois sans te remettre en question. Je crois que c'est mieux que nous rompions. Adieu Sasuke et cette fois, je le fais de mon plein gré. »_

 **Une porte qui claque. Une partie de ma vie qui s'envole. Mon corps qui glisse contre le mur. Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Mes cris qui résonnent dans notre appartement désespérément vide. Le bruit du bonheur qui s'enfuit à cause de la fuite du temps… Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré comme un con tout seul dans la salle à manger. Je me suis finalement relevé avant de me diriger vers notre chambre et de m'endormir, la tête dans ton oreiller qui était encore imprégné de ton odeur. Je m'en voulais énormément : tu ne souhaitais qu'apaiser la situation et comme un con, je n'ai pas voulu saisir la perche que tu me tendais et j'ai coulé. Notre couple a coulé. Je m'en veux toujours aujourd'hui, au moment où j'écris cette lettre. Jamais je ne cesserais de m'en vouloir et je sais que toi aussi… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, après avoir tenté pendant une semaine de reprendre contact avec toi, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne te pourrirais plus la vie avec mes caprices et mon manque de maturité évident. Je suis navré de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps alors que tu aurais pu trouver l'amour dans les bras d'une personne qui aurait su voir tout ce que tu faisais pour elle. Comme on dit, je n'ai vu que ce que je n'avais pas sans m'apercevoir que j'avais déjà beaucoup : je t'avais toi, Naruto, à mes côtés.**

 **Le temps nous a séparés. Nous ne devions pas avoir de destin commun. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus grand-chose à vrai dire. Ce que je sais ce qu'à partir de ce soir, je fais cesser mes souffrances et je te libère du poids que représentais mon existence pour toi. Adieux Naruto. Mon seul et unique amour. Mon ange. Mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Mon amant. Et tellement plus encore. Tu étais mon monde. Je t'aime Naruto. Ne l'oublie jamais…**

 **Très amoureusement**

 **Ton bébé, Sasuke Uchiwa**

Sasuke mis la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'il ne ferma pas et la déposa en évidence sur la table de chevet de son petit-ami absent. Il avait pris sa décision. Elle était irrévocable. S'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Naruto à ses côtés, alors il ne vivrait plus du tout. Il sort de l'appartement et se dirige vers un pont. Il passe au-dessus de la voie ferroviaire qui fait le tour de Konoha et où se trouve un banc. Ce lieu est plein de souvenir dans la tête de Sasuke et il se dit que c'est le meilleur endroit où partir… Les larmes coulent sur son visage mais il n'en a cure. Un jour d'été qui commence mais il ne ressent que l'hiver dans son cœur. Il n'a plus rien. Il est parti et a tout emporter avec lui. Le soleil brille mais le sien a disparu. Le ciel est bleu mais rien ne pourra jamais remplacer ses yeux. Il s'assoit sur un banc, leur banc et se souvient de ses dernières paroles… Les larmes coulent de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues, résultat d'un amalgame de sentiments : son père, sa mère, son frère et maintenant lui… Il ne lui reste plus rien alors à quoi bon… Il se relève douloureusement, le visage toujours noyé de larmes et se dirige vers le pont où ils aimaient passer des journées entières dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il monte sur la barrière, passe de l'autre côté. Il se laisse tomber. Un seul mot sur les lèvres. Un seul prénom qu'il murmure.

« Naruto ».

Un train qui roule, le temps s'écoule, sa vie s'écroule…

Un portable qui sonne dans un appartement silencieux. Un blond sort d'une chambre et viens répondre. Une voix l'appelle. Il répond, acquiesce aux questions qu'on lui pose. Il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il s'écroule. Les larmes coulent. Aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Au final, ce n'est pas une vie qui s'écroule, mais deux…

 _ **THE END**_

 **Note de lecture** : Alors au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris comment se lisait la fic (ce dont je doute mais bon on ne sait jamais) :

Les paroles en **gras** correspondent à la lettre de Sasuke pour Naruto

Les paroles en _italiques_ sont des sortes de mini flashback que subit Sasuke au fur et à mesure qu'il écrit sa lettre d'adieu

Les paroles en police normale sont la narration normale !

 **Mwa :** Pitié ne me lancer pas de pierres, j'ai assez souffert en l'écrivant !

 **Sasuke :** Je meurs ?

 **Naruto :** C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

 **Mwa :** Bah en fait c'est une sorte d'hommage à deux de mes amies qui sortent ensemble et qui ont eu un peu le même genre de problème. L'une d'elle a même tenté de se suicider à cause de tout ça mais heureusement elle n'a pas réussi. Cet OS a pour but de montrer que les mots peuvent détruire la psychologie de quelqu'un et que cela a beaucoup de conséquences insoupçonnées. Rassurez-vous, depuis elles vivent l'amour fou et j'en suis très heureuse ! Toutefois, cette histoire prouve aussi que l'amour est quelque chose de précieux dans une vie et qu'il est difficile, une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, de vivre sans. Prenez soin des personnes que vous aimez ! Montrez leur que vous tenez à elles ! Sur ce, à la prochaine !

 **Sasuke :** C'était beau ce que tu as dit pour une fois !

 **Naruto :** Je t'aime Sasuke !

 **Sasuke** _ ***le prenant dans ses bras***_ : Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange !

 **Mwa :** Cool ! Grâce à mon petit speech sentimental, il n'a pas envie de me tuer parce qu'il était en dessous ! Hihihi je suis diabolique je sais !

 **Sasuke** _ ***regard diabolique made by Uchiwa***_ **:** Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

 **Mwa :** Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je saluais mes lectrices !

 **Sasuke :** Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi ! Déjà que je meurs dans cet OS parce que je me suis fait largué comme une gonzesse par cet abrutit de blond qui n'a pas encore compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi et moi non plus alors n'en rajoute pas !

 **Naruto :** Waouh ! Il n'a même pas respiré ! Je t'aime mon Sasu et j'ai bien compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi ! C'est encore cette abrutie d'auteur qui a mangé trop de Miel Pops au p'tit dèj' !

 **Kakashi :** Les Miels Pops appartiennent à Kellogs ! Sur ce, à bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas, aimez-vous !


End file.
